Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a system, an information processing method, and a storage medium related to a workflow.
Description of the Related Art
To improve the efficiency of routine work involving document handling, automatic execution of a document work flow by using a workflow engine is now attracting attention.
A workflow engine runs on a server and executes tasks according to a predetermined workflow procedure. Examples of the tasks include printing of a document file on the server by a printer, and notifying an operator of an email. The workflow engine can cause personal computers (PCs) and other devices connected to the server via a network to perform processing such as printing of a document file and transmission of a stored email.
In processing that involves scanning of a paper document, like scanning the paper document and transmitting electronic data, the physical paper document needs to be set on scanner. Such processing is unable to be automatically performed by the workflow engine alone. Thus, where processing that involves scanning of a paper document is involved, an operation instruction button for executing the scan defined by the workflow procedure is in some cases generated on an operation unit of a multifunction peripheral (MFP) in advance. In some cases, a user only needs to manually set the paper document on the scanner and select the operation instruction button to execute scan processing. Such an operation instruction button s usually generated on the operation unit of the MFP in advance by an administrator or a creator of the workflow.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-160762 discusses a technique in which a workflow execution system generates such a scan execution instruction button an MFP when starting a workflow.
An operation instruction button may be generated on the MFP for each workflow procedure defining a series of processes of workflow. As the number of workflow procedures increases, the number of operation instruction buttons generated on an operation screen of the MFP also increases. As a result, the user may have difficulty in finding the operation instruction button for executing an intended workflow from among the plurality of operation instruction buttons on the operation screen of the MFP. This creates a risk that the user may press a wrong operation instruction button.